In response to the RFA AR-00-009 "Planning Grant For Clinical Research Training In Minority Institutions" the Charles R. Drew University of Medicine and Science (DREW) proposes to develop the foundation for a Master Degree Program in Clinical Research. Three Drew faculty members who serve as key personnel in the recently funded UCLA K-30 Translational Research Curriculum Award will lead this planning grant. The overarching goal is to develop a program that will train qualified candidates in clinical research with a solid foundation in clinical research methodologies, biostatistics, clinical trials, collaborative science, research misconduct, publication practices, grantsmanship and a unique understanding of the cultural and ethical issues that impact the health care of our diverse nation. These preliminary considerations for this program will differ from traditional approaches to clinical science research training by including a core emphasis on methodologies to address health disparities, a focus on community based research, health outcome research, and intense interactive training on research ethics in multicultural communities. An experienced curriculum committee in collaboration with a highly qualified external advisory committee has been developed to provide the requisite academic foundation during the planning phase. The objectives of this application are to: (1) Establish the Master Degree conferring program in clinical research at DREW, (2) Develop a new curriculum for patient-oriented translational research, with a particular emphasis on methodologic issues in addressing health disparities, community based and health outcome research, and research ethics in multicultural communities, (3) Establish a recruitment process for identifying and nurturing motivated and qualified trainees in a supportive environment, and (4) Initiate a plan to assess the impact of such a program on key endpoints such as academic productivity and advancement, retention in academics, publication record, and reviewed/federal funding for program graduates.